User talk:Bullet Francisco/Archive 4
Featured User Hey. What do you think about the idea of making a ladder for featured user. Basically let's say someone that was a featured user got the title (again) then shouldn't they be able to have another FU template on their page, something like "This user has been featured twice!" or something. The template would be featured user 2. Not sure if you understand what I mean, but if so, what do you think? Technology Wizard · talk Re: I am having trouble too. 23:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Forum:PokePower Namespace Hi there, Bullet! As an admin, your opinion is valued among the community and matters more in decisions. And as a PokePower member, I was wondering if you could comment on Forum:PokePower Namespace, as more opinions are needed before we send in the email to request the namespace. Thank you. – Jäzz '' 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hey r u guys post put new things of ah pokemon that have achieve like scraggy new move high jumk kick and shown how strong he became with headbutt.06:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC)06:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC)~~ Welcome Back Hey Bullet. I just wanted to welcome you back. It's nice to see another "yellow" user around. Technology Wizard · talk Re:Interview Maybe on chat. I usually go on at 4:30 PM EST, so that's a good time. Rune Zekrom 21:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum I'm not going to make the forum, as it'll just be easier for us to stay. If you feel strongly about it, feel free to start a discussion on it. The reason I'm changing my mind, is because it'll be difficult to learn another style of CSS for another hosting site. – 'Jäzz ''' 20:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey pokemon that langely have pawinard is a extreamly powerful pokemon to let you know i found it on the bulbaphidea okay Re:Alas... It's alright if you are inactive and I understand your reasons. The fact that you are trying to be active is good enough. 00:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) My Demotion Hi. It seems that Jazzi has yet brainwashed and manipulated the community into supporting it. She has got epic issues, which were quite obvious without her constant reminders. I remember she told me in chat one time in private message "Hey, I don't tell a lot of people this, but I cut myself." I was like "What in the world...". I think we should just leave this wiki. Crimson is blindly letting Jazzi run the wiki as if it was her own. She does everything the way she wants and uses "her issues" to get away with them. What do you think? Technology Wizard · talk Re: I'm currently on chat. LF 001 '' 20:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not biased. ''LF 001 '' 20:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :You changed your vote to support my demotion and even stated that it's because I didn't want to help you. Regarding Kate's vote, I can't say. Technology Wizard · talk Emotes Until further notice of what's going on with chat and the emotes, I'm going to keep that page blank. The list is saved on my flash drive, and I will restore it when everything is fixed. – 'Jäzz ''' 21:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) SSBB Hi I'm online. Technology Wizard · talk Talk I need to talk to you. Message me when you can go on skype or something. Technology Wizard · talk :I'm leaving the wiki. Jazzi convinced Crimson to remove my rights. I didn't do absolutely anything wrong. Jazzi controls everything on here and I am done. Evene before she was admin, she was acting all nice like "Oh Ill make you a userpage, Im good with coding" and then after "Oh Im reverting all your edits because I have an excuse for everything". Apparently you decided to remove my right to so I'm done. Nice knowing you.Technology Wizard · talk Page Feel free to remove me from your friend's list. I will never be your friend again. Technology Wizard · talk :No because you're a liar and backstabber. You suggested removing my rights. Keeping me on your friends list makes you look very bad. And if you can remove me from SSBB. I never want to hear from you or Jazzi. Technology Wizard · talk Teamviewer I had to leave since I'm currently having a conversation with Sannse that should probably be kept within just the two of us. I apologize greatly. – ''Jäzz '' 21:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's Cool. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Password and ID are the same, and the conversation is over. You can connect and join back in the IRC conversation between Crimson, you, and I. – ''Jäzz '' 21:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorta busy now :/ --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I apologize for the quick shut down, but it was something that had to be discussed privately. If you're on when Crimson is on, feel free to open up Teamviewer. – ''Jäzz '' 21:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC)